Henry James
'Henry James '''is the main antagonist in the 2004 film ''Torque. He is portrayed by Matt Schulze. Biography Henry is first shown when biker, Cary Ford and two of his friends show up at a street party. He confronts him and his old flame, Shane. He tells him that he almost decided to go to a beach that weekend, but he knew that Luther(his right-hand man) hates to swim. He asks Ford about his bikes (which contain meth in them). He is next shown in his friend, Trey Wallace's limousine, asking him to let him use drugs in Trey's town, but Trey turns him down, telling him that he won't let him use drugs on his street. He then confronts Trey's brother, Junior in a bathroom, and after Luther and Henry's girlfriend, China come in. Junior apologizes to him for not paying him back for a blown drug deal, which Trey refused, and tries to persuade him to give him time to think about it, but Henry refuses and then he strangles Junior to death with a bike chain. At the murder scene, Trey is shocked at the sight of his dead brother. Then two FBI agents show up, FBI Agent Henderson and FBI Agent Jay McPherson. China tells Trey that she believes Ford to be Junior's murderer, so Trey decides to get revenge on Ford. Henry then calls Ford on the phone and tells him that it was Ford, himself who killed Junior. He is next shown at another party, where he tells Luther that Ford should've called them by the time they got to L.A. and that they're looking at life in prison if they didn't kill Ford as planned. A couple tries to get a picture of him and China, but Henry punches the man. Ford tells Trey that he didn't kill Junior, but Henry did and set them both up. One of his men punches a man eating an apple. He and his gang then kidnap Ford's girlfriend, Shane and two of his best friends, Val and Dalton. After McPherson reveals himself as Henry's inside man after cutting a deal with the Hellions, Henry shows up and reveals to Trey that it was actually Henry himself who killed Junior. Ford and Henry fight in Shane's garage. Trey kills Luther by sending his bike off a ramp with a chain around Luther's neck and it strangles him to death. Henry then escapes on a motorcycle, and Trey, Val and Dalton escape the garage, as Henderson blows it up, incinerating McPherson in a massive explosion. Ford then speeds after Henry on a fast motorcycle. Shane and China fight on their bikes and they end the fight when Shane kicks China off her bike, sending her into a windshield, killing her. Ford and Henry then engage in a bike chase. A gas trail leaks from Ford's bike, and Henry shoots at it. Henry tries to shoot Ford, but then Ford soars through the air and lands on top of Henry's bike, causing the fire to catch up to them, and a massive explosion occurs, incinerating Henry in the process.Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Greedy Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Drug Dealers Category:Live Action Villains Category:Criminals Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Blackmailers Category:Kidnapper Category:Sadists Category:Deceased Category:Action Movie Villains